Samotność
Ciemność. Puste mieszkanie. Skrzypienie w innym pokoju. Każdy z nas ma czasem napady nieuzasadnionego strachu. Moment, w którym przechodzisz przed lustrem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dostrzegasz ruch, więc szybko się odwracasz i patrzysz w jego taflę. Spokojnie, to tylko Ty. Ale czy na pewno? Na co dzień nie dopuszczamy do siebie myśli o śmierci. Ani o tym, co się dzieje po niej. Duchy? Zjawy? To śmieszne, jesteśmy poważnymi ludźmi, nie wierzymy w te bzdury. Tylko skąd w takim wypadku bierze się ten strach, tak silny. Przerażenie, które dotyka tak wielu. To uczucie zmusza do odwrócenia głowy od monitora, zapalenia dodatkowego światła na drodze do kuchni. Mimo, iż w głębi duszy wiesz, że duchy nie istnieją. To siedzi jeszcze głębiej. Są rzeczy, z którymi nie powinniśmy się bawić. Ludzie odczuwają pociąg do tego co tajemnicze i niezbadane, to nas fascynuje i przeraża. Dlatego nie będę ostrzegał, jeśli ciekawość ma zwyciężyć, zrobi to tak czy inaczej. Oczywiście, było to nocą, siedziałem w mieszkaniu. Dwa lata temu, w wakacje. Rodzice pojechali do cioci Asi. Mnie nie kręcą takie rodzinne imprezy, więc błagałem, żeby mnie zostawili. W końcu się zgodzili. Pojechali, a ja usiadłem do komputera i wbiłem na internet. Pomyślałem, że będę siedział, aż wrócą, w końcu mam wakacje i mogę spać do południa. Przed dwunastą mama dzwoni, że ojciec źle się poczuł i zostają u nich na noc. Nieźle! Imprezy i tak bym nie zrobił, ale przynajmniej mogę sobie siedzieć do rana. Przeglądałem sobie strony w internecie i zgłodniałem. Gdy poszedłem do kuchni, uświadomiłem sobie, jak jest ciemno i cicho w mieszkaniu. Pisałem z kumplem na gg i powiedziałem mu, że dziwnie się tak czuję. On zaczął mnie podpuszczać, żebym się pobawił w jakieś wywoływanie. Napisał: "No przecież duchy nie istnieją xD Boisz się własnego mieszkania?" Na początku odpowiadałem, że tak samemu to bez sensu, nie ma zabawy itd. W końcu jednak uderzył w moje ego, używając wulgarnej nazwy kobiecego narządu rozrodczego i kwestionując moją odwagę. Właściwie to może być ciekawe. Szukałem inkantacji w necie, ale wyskakiwały mi głównie jakieś rzeczy z gier komputerowych. W końcu coś znalazłem, na jakimś forum. Był tam taki nastrojowy wstęp, dlatego go zapamiętałem. O tym, że umarli są przy nas cały czas i obserwują nas czekając na granicy cienia. Podobno najgorsi są Ci, którzy zginęli nagłą śmiercią, nie są oni bowiem do końca świadomi swojej śmierci, lub mają niedokończone sprawy i bardzo chcieli by wrócić. Niektóre duszą są złe, wściekłe z powodu śmierci. Po tym wstępie przeszedł mnie lekki dreszcz. Miałem narysować pentagram i ustawić pięć czarnych świec. Wystąpił problem ze znalezieniem świec, bo były tylko takie zapachowe i podgrzewacze. W końcu znalazłem białe, no trudno. Na szczęście moja mama lubi kolacje przy świecach. Narysowałem trochę koślawy pentagram i jakieś znaczki przy nim na kartce A4. Potem był jakiś tekst po łacinie, musiałem go przepisać na osobną kartkę. Przygotowania trochę trwały, bo cały czas pisałem z Dawidem. W końcu ustawiłem pentagram i świece koło lustra w pokoju. Wtedy lustra mieliśmy w każdym pokoju. Zostawiłem jedno światło, przy komputerze, on też był włączony. Miałem wziąć kartkę i odczytać zapisane słowa. Nie pamiętam całości, wiem że było : " inscripto ", " deus", "spiritus", " villa" i " video", te zapamiętałem, bo już się z nimi spotkałem kiedyś. Jakoś mnie wtedy śmieszyło " video" i " spiritus ". Zastanawiałem się czy to na pewno po łacinie, czy po prostu było parę słów z łaciny, a reszta to jakieś wymyślone. Miałem problem, żeby to odczytać w miarę płynnie. Teraz obsypać jakiś kącik solą i coś innego wymamrotać, bo tam będziemy bezpieczni. Całe te przygotowania już mnie nastawiły, ekscytacja i trochę strachu. Wszystko jest więc, do dzieła. Wypowiedzieć to na głos, kartka pod płomień świecy ma samej górze ( świece były ustawione tak jak ramiona ) Spoko, co w tym takiego. Jednak zbierałem się jakieś 10 minut. Dobra, biorę się w garść. Wypowiedziałem to co było, potem spaliłem kartkę, w mojej zielonej miseczce. Tu was zaskoczę, nic się nie stało. Poczułem rozczarowanie i coś jakby ulgę. Najpierw zdam relacje, a potem to posprzątam, chyba się nic nie zapali. Wracam do monitora. Dreszcze na ramieniu. Wtedy się zaczęło, jakieś dźwięki z dużego pokoju. Mogłem to sobie wytłumaczyć. Wydaje mi się, że przez całą akcję, będę się wzdrygał na każdy dźwięk. Złamałem regułę i jak w horrorach, poszedłem sprawdzić, co to takiego. Stary numer, włączony telewizor. Na pewno sam włączyłem i zapomniałem, ale przyznaję, znowu przeszedł mnie lekki dreszczyk. Wracam do komputera. Nadal coś słyszę, więc wracam do pokoju. Telewizor włączony... Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale nie dam się tak łatwo, wyłączam go. Wtedy słyszę dźwięki prysznica z łazienki. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś sobie robi ze mnie jaja. Zaczynam się bać coraz mocniej. Teraz do łazienki. Zakręciłem tą wodę, ważne jest, że była lodowata. Patrzę i widzę lustro, całe zaparowane. Byłem w szoku. Stałem i się gapiłem. To MUSI być jakiś kawał. -Wiem, że to ty, Dawid! - wołam. Tylko jak on to robi? Swoją drogą genialny żart. Napiszę mu sms'a, żeby sobie odpuścił. Telefon się ładował u mnie w pokoju, gdy przechodziłem, spojrzałem na telewizor. Tak jak podejrzewałem, był włączony. Obraz śnieżył. Chwila, przecież Dawid jest w Kołobrzegu. Teraz to już naprawdę byłem przerażony. Trzeba sprzątnąć ten pentagram. Coś z nim było nie tak. Był do góry nogami, dwa ramiona z dołu przeszły do góry. Adrenalina mi skoczyła, poruszałem się jak we śnie. Zapaliłem wszystkie światła w pokoju, tak dla pewności. Jakiś ruch za mną. Znów nie wiedziałem co robić, a serce mi biło jak nie wiem. Chciałem odwrócić się w tamtą stronę, ale nie chciałem być obrócony plecami do lustra. Przysunąłem się do ściany. Pomyślałem, że w świetle jestem bezpieczny. Minęło trochę czasu, zebrałem odwagę. To chyba wszystko moja wyobraźnia, mam jakieś schizy. Bez sensu wymówka, prysznic sam się nie włącza, telewizor też. Jednak zrobiło mi się lepiej. Wstałem i poszedłem do komputera, nie wiedziałem co robić, to wszystko było bez sensu. Nie mogłem przestać odwracać głowy, odkąd usiadłem, tu też zapaliłem wszystkie światła. Szukałem tego forum. Coś strzeliło w jednostce centralnej, odskoczyłem jak oparzony. Komputer się wyłączył. W świetle czułem się bezpieczniejszy, bałem się, że zaraz wybije prąd. Muszę się przełamać i sprzątnąć ten pentagram. Gdy omijałem łazienkę, nie mogłem nie spojrzeć. Lustro już prawie odparowało, ale coś było nie tak. jakiś wzór na nim powstał. Byłem już prawie przy lustrze, gdy stał się wyraźniejszy. Byłem gotowy uciec w każdej chwili, tylko dokąd? Napis. Jednak ciągle trochę rozmazany. Powoli dopasowuję litery. Widziałem napis, w obcym języku i nie wyglądało to na łacinę. Coś przebiegło mi przez myśl. WOLNY. Tego było za dużo. Gwałtownie się cofnąłem, aż się przewróciłem. Pełznę tyłem, jak najdalej od łazienki. Chciałem uciekać, ale mnie sparaliżowało. Zaraz przypomniało mi się o tym czymś co się ruszało. Wtedy zgasło światło. Usłyszałem okropny krzyk. Potem zobaczyłem ruch firanki. W świetle z ulicy, z rogu pokoju wyłoniła się twarz. Białka, zęby i coś czerwonego co przypominało wargi, rzuciło mi się w oczy i tego obrazu nie mogę się pozbyć. Okropny krzyk trwał nadal. Nie wiedziałem co robię, taki byłem przerażony. Wybiegłem z tego pokoju. Omal nie wpadłem na inną postać, a z lustra z łazienki wychodziło jeszcze coś innego. Poślizgnąłem się po drodze. Kształty i cienie. Miałem wrażenie, że coś mnie chwyta. Szarpałem się w strachu, zbiłem lampę. Brakło mi tchu i krzyk ustał. Więc to ja krzyczałem. Otaczały mnie. Nadal brakowało mi powietrza. Nogi w ogóle odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Oddech zmieniał się w parę, było mi tak zimno. - Zostawcie mnie! - wrzasnąłem histerycznie. Jakaś myśl przemknęła, ból. Coś parzyło mnie w rękę. Nieświadomie doczołgałem się do pentagramu. Porwałem jedną świecę i machałem nią jak wariat. Widziałem ich. Straszna, poparzona facjata była najbliżej. To coś z lewej, duch, miał dziurę w skroni. Po środku stał tak patrząc się upiornie. Inne świeczki się przewróciły i kartka z pentagramem się zajęła. Ja cofałem się nadal. Roztarłem jakieś drobinki ręką na ziemi. Sól! Moja nadzieja! Byłem w miejscu, które miało być bezpieczne. Poprzewracane świece zgasły, kartka spaliła się i został popiół na panelach. Postacie zniknęły w jednej chwili, tak jak się pojawiły. I zrobiło się cicho, wręcz nienaturalnie. Jedyne źródło światłą trzymałem w dłoni i teraz bałem się nim wymachiwać. Cud, że świeczka nie zgasła. Przekroczyłem jakiś limit strachu. Panika się skończyła. Myślałem trzeźwiej, choć nadal się bałem. Pies sąsiadów wył .Nie wiem ile tam siedziałem, wkrótce nie było już całkiem ciemno, zaczęło się robić szaro. Potrzebowałem sporo czasu, żeby się pozbierać. Poczułem krew. Było już całkiem jasno, kiedy wstałem. Lustro z pokoju złapałem i wyrzuciłem. Nie mogę czuć w pełni się bezpieczny, nie ucieknę od tego, nie zranię tego nożem. To czai się w każdej ciemności, w każdym lustrze. Tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, by uzyskać wolność. Zauważyłem, że mam ranę na plecach, Pięć rozszarpanych krech. Ślad dłoni na koszulce. Krew była też na lustrze. Oparzona ręka. Komputer był zepsuty, spalił się. Nie to było najgorsze, tamtej nocy sąsiadka z mieszkania obok miała zawał. Pani Beata miała tylko 57 lat. Synek Kalińskich z góry, spadł z piętrowego łóżka i zwichnął nadgarstek, a jego starsza siostra oblała się wrzątkiem. Z domu na przeciwko kot wyskoczył z okna. W tej samej kamienicy, 18-letnia dziewczyna pocięła się jak szalona. Widywałem ją czasem z koleżankami na ulicy, była normalna. Dwa domy dalej ktoś się powiesił. Do dziś nie wiem co to było i wiedzieć nie chcę. Nie słyszałem nawet wzmianki w lokalnych mediach, chociaż było pełno policji i pogotowia. Nie przyznałem się do tego wywoływania duchów. Od teraz nie zostaję sam. A lustro mamy tylko w łazience. Obsypałem solą całe mieszkanie, krzyże i święte obrazki wiszą wszędzie. Najgorsza jest ta świadomość, pewność, że oni tam są. Gdy czujesz się obserwowany, chociaż nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. To oni patrzą. Gdy budzisz się w środku nocy z uczuciem niepokoju. Strach przed ciemnością, nie jest nieuzasadniony.Kategoria:Opowiadania